Tori Vega
Victoria "Tori" Vega is the main protagonist of the hit Nickelodeon show, Victorious. She experiences the biggest change of her life during the Big Showcase when she transfers from Sherwood High School to Hollywood Arts. This enables her to learn more about her "craft" (acting, singing, and dancing) and make new friends. Though she is still sometimes out of her element, she is quickly learning how things work at Hollywood Arts and really doesn't know what's coming next at the anything but ordinary school. She is portrayed by Victoria Justice. Season One Season One In Pilot, Tori gets the chance of a lifetime to attend Hollywood Arts after taking her older sister Trina Vega's place in her school's Big Showcase. André Harris helps Tori to receive a standing ovation from the crowd, and accepts the offer. On her first day of school, she meets Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro Rex Powers, Beck Oliver, and her new enemy, Jade West. After accidentally spilling coffee on Beck, Tori finds herself at the wrath of Jade, who thinks Tori was flirting with Beck. After an altercation with Jade, Tori wonders if she is good enough to attend or even belong at Hollywood Arts. At the insistence of Trina, Tori returns to class and then gets revenge on Jade by winning against her in an improv assignment and by kissing Beck in front of her. In The Bird Scene, Tori wants to try out for the lead role in a play called "Moonlight Magic".However, according to Erwin Sikowitz, she must master a monologue known as "The Bird Scene" before she can be involved in any school production. As well as this, she must also think of a creative and meaningful way to decorate her locker, which is a Hollywood Arts tradition. In Stage Fighting, Jade and Tori act in a fight scene, but things go bad when Jade acts as if Tori hit her in the eye with a cane. When she explains that she did not hit Jade, no one believes her. Later it is revealed by André that Jade was faking it, with makeup that made her eye look like it was bleeding and made it look like she had a black eye as the aftermath. The two finally agree to play nice and trick a policeman into finishing Tori's punishment of cleaning up after a food fight scene. In The Birthweek Song, Trina's "birthweek" arrives and Tori can't decide what to get her as a gift. After André suggests a song, they write "You're The Reason" and they perform it at Trina's party. Trina, however, does not think it is a very good present since Tori did not spend money on it. In Jade Dumps Beck, after Jade ends her relationship with Beck, she seeks Tori's help in getting him back. In Tori the Zombie, Cat uses Tori as her assignment for a make up class, which is to make someone look horrific. Everything turns out wrong when she makes a zombie mask with cement glue and it gets stuck to Tori's face. It causes problems when Tori tells her that she is the lead role of a play and is supposed to look beautiful. She sends Trina and Cat on a drive to get the cure to the salutation. In Robarazzi, after Tori helps Robbie of how his blog on "TheSlap" could become more popular, he begins filming the personal lives of his friends for his blog called "Robarazzi". In Survival of the Hottest, a heat wave hits L.A. and Tori and the gang decide to go to Venice Beach to cool off. However, the gang (minus Catwho left to use the restroom) become trapped in Beck's RV when another RV is parked right next to theirs. In Wi-Fi in the Sky, Tori and Trina's flight home gets delayed, so a stressed-out Tori uses web conferencing to work on a group project for school with André, Cat, and Beck while she is on the plane. While attempting to get it done, the rest of the group keeps getting distracted by many other things around them. In Beck's Big Break, Beck has a small role in a movie, and invites his friends to an open casting call for extras. Tori accidentally gets Beck fired, so she tries to get him his spot in the movie back. In The Great Ping Pong Scam, Tori becomes suspicious when her friends start avoiding her. After finding out that they are all members of the school's ping-pong team, she also finds out that they are using the team's funds that they get from the school to eat at a very fancy expensive restaurant, and she wants in. In Cat's New Boyfriend, Cat begins dating Tori's ex-boyfriend, Danny, and Tori becomes jealous. In Freak the Freak Out, Tori is stuck taking care of Trina who got her wisdom teeth pulled after her parents decide to leave town on the same weekend to avoid Trina's aftermath. Trina ends up being a pain and makes things difficult for Tori while her friends are all visiting a new karaoke establishment called Karaoke Dokie. Jade andCat are challenged by two girls Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz to a sing-off. But after getting cheated out of the win, they go to Tori for help and they come up with a plan to upstage Hayley and Tara. In Rex Dies, Rex is badly damaged when Tori tries to "create a tornado" for a play. So Tori, Beck, Jade, andCat take Rex to the hospital and everyone agrees to "kill Rex" for Robbie's sake. In The Diddly-Bops, Tori and her friends are booked to perform at a little kid's birthday party as a favor forSikowitz's friend. In Wok Star, Jade writes her own play called "Well Wishes" but the school won't let her perform it at school. So Tori helps Jade produce it themselves with the help of Mrs. Lee, the owner of Tori's favorite Chinese restaurant Wok Star, who volunteers to pay to produce Jade's play. But things get complicated when Mrs. Lee makes drastic changes to the script, and wants to put her daughter, Daisy Lee, in the play, even though Daisy is a terrible actor and singer. In this episode Tori and Jade's relationship starts to take a positive turn. In The Wood, Tori, André, Beck, and Jade are excited to hear that they will be the stars of a new reality show called "The Wood" being filmed at Hollywood Arts. After the producers decide to edit together two separate phone calls making it look like Tori and Beck like each other, they find out that the producers want fake drama. So the group decides to stage the drama for the show. In A Film by Dale Squires, Tori and the gang are excited to find out that they get to work on a film being directed by Dale Squires. But after he takes all the credit for the film, they plot revenge. In Sleepover at Sikowitz's, Sikowitz invites Tori and the group over to his house in order to teach them a lesson in method acting. Whoever breaks character is "banished" from Sikowitz's home. Tori is assigned as a lady cop who wears lots of red lipstick and is obsessed with Raisin Bran. She is last one left in character. Appearance and Personality * Eye Color: Brown * Hair Color: Brunette * Skin Color: '''Tan (half Latina, half Irish) * '''Trademark: Cheekbones Tori can be described as a tall, beautiful girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She's known for her cheekbones and beauty. In Pilot, Tori's hair is different than it is the rest of the series. Instead of being curly and equally parted, it is straight and parted to one side. Tori is usually seen wearing t-shirts with a pair of jeans and boots. Her fashion sense varies Tori is pleasant, positive, kind, short-tempered, easy-going, funny, sweet, intelligent, serious, forgiving, more mature and responsible than her sister, and can be shown to be neurotic and impatient and sometimes stresses out a lot. Nevertheless, she is always there when her friends need her, such as in Rex Dies when she pretends that Rex came back to life to make Robbie happy and inJade Dumps Beck, where she helps Jade and Beck get back together. Although sometimes it seems like they don't care (especially Jade), they really do love her and usually return the favor. Relationships with other Characters Trina Vega (1994-present: Sister) Trina Vega is Tori's sister. Trina is the reason that Tori got into Hollywood Arts, because Trina took some kind of Chinese Herb Gargle she found online, thinking it would make her sing better, but instead, it gave her an allergic reaction, therefore having Tori fill in for her place at the showcase. Tori and Trina have an interesting relationship that has its ups and downs. They care for each other, but they don't like to express it. If they do, they quickly cover it up. For example, Trina encouraged Tori to go to Hollywood Arts and said she did "great" at the big showcase. Then, she quickly added "But I would have done''amazing''." They do get into typical sibling fights but have never got into a major one. Therefore, Tori and Trina care about each other but can get into little fights very easily. (See: Torina) André Harris (2010-present: Best Friend) André is Tori's best friend and shoulder to lean on. Tori and André became instant best friends when he and Trina were partnered up for the talent show and he begins spending a lot of time at her house, helping Trina. André is probably one of the main reasons that Tori stayed at Hollywood Arts in the first place. He was the one who volunteered her to take Trina's place when she had an allergic reaction. When Tori wanted to give up after Jade poured coffee on her in Improv class, André was the first to point out that she was special and that she belonged at the school. He has written many of the songs she has sung since "Make It Shine." (See:Tandré) Jade West (2010-present: Friend) Jade and Tori are 'frenemies,' and their conflict is similar to a Type B (protagonist) vs Type A (antagonist). Tori and Jade did not get off on the right foot when they first met, and at times seem to have a rivalry going (for parts in plays for example). The first time they met, Jade instantly hated Tori because she thought Tori was flirting with her boyfriend, Beck, when really Tori had spilled coffee on him and was only trying to dry it off. As revenge, Jade poured iced coffee all over Tori and humiliated her in front of their entire Improv class. On her second day at Hollywood Arts, Tori fought fire with fire and humiliated Jade by besting her in an alphabetical improv assignment and kissing Beck in front of the class. As of episode three however, they apparently begin to develop a tentative friendship. In "Stage Fighting," Jade makes everyone believe Tori hit her on purpose. Although Tori found out Jade was faking, she didn't report her. Since then, they've become relatively friendly. Jade enlists in Tori's help her get back with Beck, even though her efforts fail. Jade also seeks Tori's help in "Freak the Freak Out." When Jade is not allowed to put on her play at school in "Wok Star," Tori helps her find a place to produce her play. Also, in that episode, for the first time, Jade and Tori share a hug. In "The Wood," Tori and Jade mistakenly smash Festus's car when they were supposed to smash a junk car. Beck Oliver (2010-present: Close Friend) Beck and Tori are very close friends, but it was revealed in Tori Goes Platinumthey might have romantic feelings for each other. They kissed in the Pilotepisode during an improv scene in class. Tori was happy after she kissed Beck and said she "loved" the school. It is difficult to say whether she was happier about the actual kiss or because she got revenge on Jade, or even if she did it for the improv. Despite kissing him, she respects Jade and Beck's relationship as a couple. In Beck's Big Break she is extremely upset when she accidentally got Beck fired from a movie called Miss Fire, mostly because she felt guilty. Tori went to many means as to sneak into the movie set to apologize and beg them to take Beck back. Because of Tori's commitment, Beck ends up getting back on the movie. Cat Valentine (2010-present: Best Friend) Cat is one of Tori's closest friends. Although Tori is sometimes annoyed with her confusion, they always somehow maintain a friendship. In the episodeCat's New Boyfriend, Tori becomes jealous that Cat is dating her ex-boyfriend and Cat later finds them kissing, causing Cat to cry and leave. Tori immediately feels terrible, and keeps trying to contact Cat to apologize, but Cat ignores her. Tori finally forces Cat to talk to her in school, and Tori then gets to apologize. After the two talk for a while, Cat forgives Tori, and their friendship returns to normal. Tori says she loves Cat and refers to her as the 'sweetest thing ever' in Cat's New Boyfriend. Robbie Shapiro (2010-present: Good Friend) Tori met Robbie (and his puppet Rex) when asking for directions on her first day. She was at first weirded out by Robbie, but eventually saw him as a friend. Over the course of the series, the two have begun hanging out more and are much closer now than they were in the earlier episodes. In "Robarazzi", Tori (for the first time) got angry at Robbie for a very long time for making up the Robarazzi blog and humiliating other students with their private business, including her. In "Rex Dies" she accidentally sucks his puppet into a machine she was operating "killing" Rex. In the hospital she stays with Robbie as they watch Rex "die." She then feels sorry for him and turns the heart monitor back on, reviving Rex. Erwin Sikowitz (2010-present: Friend, Teacher) Tori initially met Sikowitz outside the Hollywood Arts campus on her first day and gave him 2 dollars because she thought he was homeless. On her first few days, he didn't show her any special treatment because she was new to improv which didn't seem to bother her at all. Since then, she has developed a friendship with him just like the rest of the group has. Although he is a bit odd and eccentric, they accept his weirdness and trust him. In Tori Tortures Teacher, Tori and her friends take Sikowitz to a play to celebrate his ten year teaching anniversary, and she is very concerned about him when she thinks that the play made him depressed. Tori and the gang also showed how much they like Sikowitz in Freak the Freak Out when they cheered wildly during his performance atKaraoke Dokie. (See: Torkowitz) Rex Powers (2010-present; Friend) Tori met Rex (and Robbie) on her first day of Hollywood Arts when she asked where Sikowitz's classroom was, and Rex told her. After she says thanks, Rex says: "Whatever it takes, cupcake," hinting that he likes her. He has always been hitting on her and calling her "hot". In Sleepover at Sikowitz's, after Rex hit on her, Tori kisses him trying to get him to stop. However, in Rex Dies, Rex is angry at Tori for "killing" him. But on TheSlap Rex put a caption on the the gallery for Rex Dies that says he wants Tori to go on a date with him. Songs Solos Season 1 Make It Shine(Pilot) You're The Reason (The Birthweek Song) Freak the Freak Out (Freak the Freak Out) Duets Season 1 Finally Falling(with Beck) (Tori the Zombie) Tell Me that You Love Me (withAndré) (The Great Ping Pong Scam) Song2You (withAndré) (The Diddly-Bops) Solos in a Group NumberEdit Unreleased Songs Season 1 Forever Baby(with Jade) (The Wood) Back Up Vocals TheSlap * Robbie's Big Toe In TheSlap Video ** Singer: Robbie ** Back Up With: Jade Tori's PearProducts * Special Blue PearPhone XT * Special Blue PearPad 2 * Special Blue PearBook 4 Trivia * Her locker has the words "Make it Shine" on it, the name of the song she sang in the Pilot episode, and lights up. Plus, her last name is Vega; the name of a star. * Her last name is Vega; the name of a star. Ironically, her signature song is "Make it Shine." "Tori" means "bird" in Japanese. Ironically, she had an audition called "The Bird Scene." * She is half Latina from her father's side and half Irish from her mother's side. * Tori, André, Robbie, and Jade are the only four characters to appear in all episodes (Tandrobade). * It took her three attempts to pass the Bird Scene. * One of the apps on Tori's phone is TwitFlash which is a Twitter app. * She loves "iCarly.com" and even has a sticker on her fridge with the name of the web show. She also expressed her love of the show during the crossover. * It is said in the Pilot that Tori has never had one cavity. * Her screen name is ToriVega. * Tori is the only character whose name can be lengthened into the same name as their actor/actress. * Tori has sung Make It Shine four times (Pilot, Survival of the Hottest, Helen Back Again with André andThe Breakfast Bunch) * Tori is very ticklish under her arms and on her feet. In April Fools' Blank Jade tickles Tori to cheer her up, and on TheSlap.com Tori posts about getting a pedicure, which tickled so much she "kicked the woman in the ear by accident". * She has kissed both Jade's and Cat's boyfriends (Beck in the Pilot; Daniel in Cat's New Boyfriend). She has also kissed Carly Shay's boyfriend, Steven Carson, but unlike the first two times she kissed another girls' significant other, she and Steven were a couple and she was unaware that he was involved with someone else at the time. * Tori has been hit five times so far in the series, by Trina in Jade Dumps Beck and in Freak the Freak Out, and by Cat in Cat's New Boyfriend, again by Trina in Wanko's Warehouse and also by Sinjin in Wanko's Warehouse. * Tori got into Hollywood Arts by singing Make It Shine in her sister's place at the big showcase. * She first met André at her house when Trina invited him to practice for their performance for the big showcase. * As seen in The Wood, Tori knows how to sing Forever Baby in Spanish. Also in Tori Tortures Teachershe understands what Sikowitz says. * Tori is a brunette, with brown eyes. * Tori has stickers of Katy Perry, Saving Abel, Jessie J and young Dan Schneider in her locker which shows she might be a fan. * An interesting note is that before Victoria Justice was cast, the gender of "Alex Mitchell" was a bit ambiguous; even boys auditioned for the role. * One of Tori's costumes is owned by Carly Shay from iCarly. * In Sleepover at Sikowitz's she played a Cop named "Officer Pedesco" who loved Raisin Bran cereal and in the end was the only who didn't break character. This is interesting, as Tori's father is a cop. * Tori has pretended to be fictional people three times including Officer Pedesco: Louise Nordoff in Freak the Freak Out and Crystal Waters in Beck's Big Break. Category:Victorious Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Hollywood Arts Students Category:Sherwood Students